kingdomsofheckfirefandomcom-20200216-history
Ally Trading and Buying
} } } Allies for Monster and Titan slaying *Allies increases Gold, Food and Ore you loot from Monsters and Titans. *Attacking Monsters and Titans with allies will give a X bonus amount of Gold, Food and Ore that you loot from, depending on the ally/allies you bought this value can be lower or higher. This bonus will always be higher than your base unless your ally/allies has 0% bonus *Through Battle reports, you can see how much you Gold, Food and Ore you earn from attacking Monsters/Titans. You have a base amount in which your Troops is able to carry and a bonus from ally/allies that you get for having the ally/allies with you to the attack. The bottom part of the Battle report shows how much % your ally bonus was for that attack. *Each ally bonus has 3 separate biome bonuses, Grassland, Badlands and Swamp. This means it depends on what kind of Monster/Titan you are hitting and the bonus that comes from the allies you bought. Allies for Army Strength *Allies increases strength from each attack or defend you do against Players. *If you are attacking/defending against Players, your ally/allies will give a X amount of bonus that acts like a power boost for your Army. Depending on the ally/allies you bought, it can be lower or higher. This bonus will always be higher than your base unless your ally/allies has 0% bonus *Through Battle reports, you can see the amount of power your allies give you each time you attack a player. You have a base amount of strength that your Army has and a bonus from your ally/allies have that you get for having the ally/allies with you to the attack and defend. The bottom part of the Battle report shows how much % your ally bonus was for that attack/defend. *Each ally bonus has 3 separate biome bonuses, Grassland, Badlands and Swamp. This means it depends on where you hit that player or where you are when you got attacked and the bonus that comes from the allies you bought. Allies for Hire and Selling *When you want to buy an ally, you have to consider the amount of gold they are worth for their stats. Measurement for gold vs stats has not been done yet and will be added soon. *You have a maximum of allies you can have for at one time. Upgrading Waritorium and Building/Upgrading Embassies will increase this number. Tips from players is that if you run out off slots, you may want to consider selling allies and buying a bigger one. *When you are looking at a Player profile, you will see each of their biome stat on screen and the amount of gold to purchase the player. *Your Waritorium profile shows the amount of bonuses your ally/allies in total (If you have more than one). They show bonus for each Biome as well as resource bonus. This page could not have been done without Hermione's Guide on Ally trading and buying